1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clip-on earphone device and, more particularly, to a clip-on earphone device having a structure for a clip-on earphone, in which the position of the earphone can be adjusted and the earphone can rotate within a limited angle range in accordance with the face profiles of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, electronics technology has known a rapid and a spectacular development leading to an availability of more inexpensive electronic products to consumers. For example, earphones are increasingly utilized and improved, with the development of portable acoustic appliances, from headphones, earplug earphones to clip-on earphones. Particularly, clip-on earphone devices have become more and more popular and a great variety of such devices have been developed. A clip-on earphone device has a clip-on structure such that the clip-on earphone device can be fixed on the ears. However, every user is different in their head shapes, the face profiles and even the ear shapes. Free adjustment of the earphone position of the conventional clip-on earphone device is not available, and therefore it is usual that the user finds his purchase does not match with his/her face profile. As a result, the sound quality is not as expected and the user may feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, the clip-on earphone device makes people who wear glasses inconvenient and uncomfortable. Moreover, the conventional clip-on earphone device is not removable to be attached to the framework for a headphone. In this aspect, it is not flexible.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 474541 entitled xe2x80x9cImproved clip-on earphone/microphonexe2x80x9d discloses a prior art, as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a clip-on earphone device comprises a clip-on member A and an earphone B. On one end of the clip-on member A, a spherical member C with a T-shaped trench D is provided. Moreover, a hollow jacket E is provided oil the earphone B and a tenon F is provided inside the hollow jacket E. Therefore, the earphone B can be adjusted around the spherical member C as an axle center. However, the adjustment is limited and the earphone B is not removable, which causes trouble and inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, there is need in providing a clip-on earphone device, in which the position of the earphone can be adjusted and the earphone can rotate within a limited angle range in accordance with the face profiles of the users.
In view of the aforementioned issue, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a clip-on earphone device, in which the position of the earphone can be adjusted and the earphone can rotate within a limited angle range in accordance with the face profiles of the users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip-on earphone device, in which the earphone is removable so as to be attached to the framework for a headphone, making the application easy and flexible.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a clip-on earphone, comprising: a clip-on member, coupled to a connecting base having a door via a resilient repositioning mechanism, wherein a chute is disposed at the bottom of said connecting base; a connecting member, having a sliding element coupled to said chute such that said sliding element slides in said chute; and an earphone, coupled to said connecting member via a positioning mechanism such that said earphone rotates in a limited angle range.